Pet
by KawaiiVampGirl
Summary: What If Harry, had married The Dark Lord? Slash. Don't like don't read


Angst Fic~ I sadly don't own Harry Potter a girl, can dream can't she ^.^ one shot ~

I love you, even when tears are running down my face when I'm on my knees begging you to stay with me.

I pity whoever else crosses your path. I pity myself for believing in you. We're you ever even really mine. Was I just a game. I thought you loved me I thought you needed me. Was I a game. A pawn in your game.

"Tom, TOM. What did I do." Harry replied green eyes looking up at where Tom stood emotionless he was on his hands and knees holding on to Toms robes.

"Nothing at all Harry, don't be so pathetic show some type of self respect. I'm leaving you clear and simple. The divorce papers will be here by owl tomorrow goodbye."

And with a evil grin on his face the dark lord walked out dusting off his robes disapparating with a pop. Oh it was good to be him. Did Harry really think he was with him for love? How incredibly naive. Did Harry really think he was going to stay married to him for long? He'd never let anyone get close to him simple as that.

He didn't become the most feared wizard by being nice and lovable. Oof He shivered at the thought. He had Harry's magical core in his blood in his magic it soared through him. The marriage had been only to get Harry's power. Oh how could poor naive Harry, really believe his lie about the oath that they'd taken.

Harry was looking at the ceiling of his and Toms flat. He could still remember everything like it was just a couple of moment ago a slight smile tugged at his lips.

Flashback.

Harry, was laughing walking down the street while holding Toms, hand he felt Tom stop he was confused on why they'd stop in front of this grand looking building.

"Why are we stopping Tom? Don't tell me you got us lost again in central London." Said Harry with a playful grin looking at Tom. He'd always be Tom to him not the dark lord not Lord Voldemort. Not who he must not be named. Just Tom. His Tom.

"Well, since we're getting married soon I thought it would be appropriate for us to have our place in London when we want to come to the muggle world of course. Plus it can be used for other occasions and events." The Dark Lord responded with a smirk making Harry blush.

"I love it I can't believe you'd do this I always wanted our own home. Somewhere me and you can have not saying riddle manor isn't amazing. I mean we can switch from where we stay you know." Harry, quickly added as a afterthought and now he was mumbling.

"Harry stop you're not making any sense. This is our little piece of peace." And with that Tom was kissing him roughly pulling on his hair and grabbing him till he was flushed against him.

End Of Flashback.

Harry, needed a drink some potions anything just something to numb him.

He wanted to die so bad more than he could ever recall.

He went from feeling like he was on top of the world to him being utterly alone. He just wanted to be loved...

He'd thought Tom was his home something he wanted all of his life. Never once did he ever feel wanted anywhere in his life more than how he felt with Tom. Everyone his own life had abused him or used him.

"Fuck." Harry not realized he had said fuck out loud. He broke out in laughter manic laughter. Oh he didn't have anything to care for or live for? Why let him himself feel down about it. Today wasn't looking so bleak anymore.

With a grin he grabbed his wand and cloak hoping out the door. He knew who'd he'd go see.

Central London Muggle Cafe.

He was having a amazing day, thought the dark lord with a slight smirk. Lifting his cup of black

coffee to take a sip.

He had Harry's magical core connected to his courtesy of his quick thinking of having a old marriage ritual placed on them on the time of their wedding.

He would be divorced, in less than 48 hours and thanks to his quick thinking he'd still be magically connected to Harry, no matter what no matter where he went.

The version of the bonding marriage spell that he had uncovered had two methods of establishing the bond, both means giving the spell-caster the dominant position in the relationship. It was this dominance when exerted that prevented the bonded from ever leaving. That was precisely what he'd used on Harry. The only thing he had been left was to decide if he had wanted the bonding to be physical or spiritual. He had picked physical of course.

Oh life was good.

He would miss Harry in a way he supposed.

The Dark Lord caught everything of interest, everything that seemed to have even the slightest significance. Anything that he could charm to play to his tune, dance to his whims and further his own plans. It was all one big chessboard, to him nothing more. One pawn two pawns all the same. He was way to good at saying goodbye.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something no no more correctly he saw someone. Harry?

Red eyes quickly looked to see what exactly was Harry doing. His Harry.

He cast a simple 'abscondam' which would hide him from Harry's sight. That's when he noticed Harry was walking up to some blonde...

Where had he seen that shade of blonde before.

His eyes narrowed.

Central London.

Harry strolled down the streets looking for the shop he knew Draco would be at ah there it was!

Malfoy's Finest Suits. Just as he was about to walk in he saw Draco himself walking towards him.

"Eh if it isn't my favorite scar head." Draco said with a grin with no malice in it while coming to stand right in front of Harry.

"I missed you ferret face." And with that Harry jumped on Draco hugging him. With Harry only being 5'5 on a good day Draco towered over him at six feet two inches.

"Oh Potter I missed you too." Draco, mumbled while hugging Harry tight against him laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You were right about everything..."

"Of course I'm right I'm a Malfoy."

"Pft don't be a brat."

Draco, laughed a real laugh not like any facade of a laugh he'd learn to use since he was a child. No a true laugh. He could laugh when he was around Harry he could feel..

Harry smiled letting go of Draco and glancing up at him. But before Draco could say what he wanted to say he felt a glare on his back.

The Dark Lord walked towards Harry, each step measured and precise elegantly almost if he had practice it for years for it to come so naturally. When he reached where Harry and Draco stood he grabbed Harry pulling him towards him.

He'd been outraged how dare his Harry to be groped in public by some Malfoy. Harry was his boy. No matter where Harry ran he belonged to him.

"Tom, let go I'm talking to Draco and, believe me you're the last person I want to ever talk too."

Harry calmly stated while throwing the Dark Lord a fierce stare that could set something on fire or someone.

With a hiss the Dark Lord whispered into Harry ears. *Trying to trade me for a Malfoy tut tut didn't we establish where ever you are you will always belong to me.*

Draco, didn't know what was being said but he definitely knew it wasn't anything good. He had to get Harry out of here. He wasn't a child anymore he was still scared of the Dark Lord but, he wouldn't let him hurt Harry.

"My lord I'm sure Harry, just needs some time to rethink I was about to take him to get a quick bite to eat." It was bullshit. He knew Harry didn't need any time to rethink Harry, had a big heart but we have all of our limits and ends. The Dark lords marriage with Harry was over and he almost couldn't hide his glee.

"You see Dragon things are going to go very differently. Harry's going to go home with me and he's going to forget all about you." Here he paused and gave the Malfoy heir a almost sad glance while sneering.

"He'll always belong to me."

With that he looked at Harry who was fuming in anger. Fists curled in anger.

"I DONT BELONG TO ANYONE IM NOT SOME TOY."

"Oh but, pet you really are."

*ab intus interficere* The Dark Lord said with a hiss watching as the Malfoy heir fell in pain. Gasping has he felt his lungs filling up with blood.

"Tom. TOMM TOM PLEASE Stop you're killing him please stop!"

"Come with me then." The Dark Lord replied lazily while still holding Harry close to his body heat.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this Draco." From the blood pounding in his ears from the burning sensation in his lungs. Draco knew Harry was saying goodbye he cursed being so weak so pathetic he couldn't do anything.

"I'm leaving with you Tom! Just stop whatever you did to him." Harry, was trying not to cry so bad he was just holding on to the fact that Draco would be okay once he left. He would be okay.

*prohibere*

And with a pop The Dark Lord and Harry disappeared. Reappearing in chamber that had

never seen the light of day he was sure.

"I thought... I thought you never wanted to see me again then you go after Draco, he wasn't even doing anything." Harry said no emotion laced in his words or emotion showing in his face. Shaking quietly in fear.

"I changed my mind simple as that." The Dark Lord tilted his face to one side almost imperceptibly. Pensively looking at his pet.

Lord Voldemort reacted so quickly it was inhuman. One second, he on the other side of the room, the next, he was there, right there, a mere inch in front of Harry's shaking form.

*You are mine pet till the day you die.*

And with that The Dark Lord grabbed Harry pushing him against the wall kissing him possessively.

Harry, moaned into his mouth wrapping himself around the dark haired man.

Harry could die happily he thought. Just Tom and Harry.


End file.
